


I Talked To A Mango and It Talked Back

by xjEstelli



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen, humor and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjEstelli/pseuds/xjEstelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kowalski has finally cracked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Talked To A Mango and It Talked Back

I Talked To A Mango and It Talked Back

By EppogirlXD

Kowalski was working in his lab like a crazed maniac. Papers flew everywhere, and tools were laying around messily. Five months and no new invention! I mean, c'mon, FIVE months: capitalized, Italic, underlined and bold! FIVE months when the universe had been against him! Kowalski was totally stressed out to the extreme. His experiments were backfiring, and inventions were not appearing on his desk.

Annoyingly, whenever he started to get to work on a new invention these past FIVE months, he would work on the invention a little, realize a mistake, step back, attempt to fix the problem, then go forward, work on it a more, make a few mistakes that delay him, work on the invention for days, then realize that everything turned out to be wrong, and have to start all over again. But he would have to think up a new invention before he did any of the above first.

He wanted to pull all his feathers out.

Actually, he already did pull out a few feathers that were lying around the lab, but everything was still getting him nowhere.

Straining to be focused, Kowalski prepared to add some solute to a solvent in a solid-liquid solution inside a metal casing that was supposed to be part of a new invention. Steady now, he thought. He glanced at a nearby ripe and orange mango that was supposed to be someone's lunch, but was going to be a victim of his new invention soon.

Apparently, glancing at a mango took his attention away from pouring the solute, and suddenly the whole thing with the metal casing went up and exploded, the big noise making Kowalski jump a mile high and shifted his eyes back to the matter at hand.

"AAHHHHH!" He screamed, because now he had to start all over again. In a crazy moment, when he felt his brain was now going to explode from frustration, he whipped his head around to glare at the mango. "WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?" He yelled at it.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what I did!" The mango cried back.

This time, Kowalski jumped two miles high. Since when did mangos talk? Very confuzzled and surprised, he poked it.

"Don't poke me!" The mango squealed.

Kowalski took a step backwards. "Why not?" was the only question that came to mind.

"I don't like it. Would you like it if I poked you?" It sniffed.

"You're just a fruit!"

"And you're just a penguin!"

"Don't give me that attitude!"

"Then don't poke me!"

Then the mango and Kowalski kind of just glared at each other for a short while. Except that mangos can't really glare, so it was just Kowalski with his flippers on his hips, frowning down at the mango. If looks could kill…

This was a very strange sight.

"Okay, stop looking at me like that!" The mango finally exclaimed.

"What, you don't like me glaring at you like this?" Kowalski mocked. "Well, glare, glare, GLARE!" And his glare intensified five times more.

"No, not like that," the mango said. "I meant that your left eye was twitching since you glared at me!"

"What?" Kowalski's flipper flew up to his left eye. "It so does not!"

Then he saw the mango snickering. "Hey! You tricked me!" Kowalski accused.

If the mango could (which it can't) roll its eyes, it would probably do it right about now. Instead, it wiggled its leafy stem. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Duct tape." Kowalski replied.

"Dah…what?"

"Have you ever tasted duct tape?"

"Uh…no," the mango said cautiously.

"I'll go get it for you!" Kowalski instantly grabbed a roll of duct tape that was hiding beneath his desk. He approached the mango with it, all the time laughing maniacally.

"What are you…? Ahhhh!" Soon, the mango's skin was messily covered from leafy top to round bottom with the gray stuff, leaving no bright orange or yellow color still peeking out.

"There." Kowalski watched in satisfaction as the mango stayed silent. Then he turned back to the metal casing and started to throw the black remains away in a nearby trashcan.

"Ahem."

Kowalski swiveled around in surprise and let out a scream, falling onto the lab floor. How did the mango manage to get out of the duct tape? And so fast, too? Because there it sat, bright and ripe with no trace of any sticky, gray tape anywhere.

"Your scream is very girly," the mango said casually.

"How did you…?" Kowalski sputtered.

"I peeled it off and hid it."

"But–"

"You're so very mean!" The mango suddenly interrupted, letting his anger out only now. "I can't believe you had the nerve to tape up a mango!"

"You're my invention!" Kowalski cried out.

"No I'm not! I'm not anybody's invention!"

"But mangos don't talk!"

"I'm actually just your imagination! It's all just inside your crazed little head, if you ever knew that!" The mango let out a cackle. "And now you're gonna PAY for duct taping me!"

"No!" Kowalski cried out in a frantic. He suddenly pulled himself up off the floor and oh-so-very-quickly grabbed up the mango. Sizzling with energy, Kowalski got his tail ends out of there and threw the mango out of the HQ. It flew and flew away, and Kowalski was finally able to calm down and clap his flippers in a job well done.

Good riddance with the mango with attitude.

Something suddenly fell out of the sky and whacked Mort on the head, making him fall on his side. "Owie!" He chirped. It was a habit for him to say 'ow' even though nothing ever hurt.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

His eyes immediately found the thing that knocked him off his feet. "MANGO!" He squealed, and bounced to his feet. "Hello mango. Where did you come from, mango? Are you yummy, mango?"

Of course the mango stayed silent.

Mort picked up the mango that was as big as his whole body. No duh it was yummy. And Mort was hungry. So he did what anybody would do.

He ate the mango.

And that, my friend, is how the story ends.


End file.
